muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
Fixed Armament
Fixed Armaments are weapons mounted on the TSF itself, and are usually melee in nature and integrated into the armor or frame. This not only gives the TSF many more options in anti-BETA close-combat, but removes the problem of the weapon breaking up the aerodynamic shape and properties of the TSF. Against other TSFs however, most Fixed Armaments are ineffective in close-quarters combat; their role in combat can be best described as "proximity defense" while the TSF is moving, as opposed to the offensive nature of Melee Halberds/Close Combat Daggers. Blade/Spike Vane A fixed armament of Soviet origin, the Spike Vanes are blades of Super Carbon affixed to Soviet TSFs, usually on their shoulder blocks. The edges of the Spike Vanes are sharpened to the point where a simple evasive maneuver will cause clean and deep cuts in at BETA it strikes, and combined with the high-maneuverability of Soviet TSFs like the MiG-29 Lastochka or Su-27 Zhuravlik, are devastating in close-range anti-BETA combat. Spike vane components can be found on other TSFs like the EF-2000 Typhoon or the Rafale, although they're not explicitly named as such. Its only disadvantage is its short range and role as a defensive option, relegating the spike vane to a protective role in dismembering Tank-class BETA that get too close. Blade Edge Armor using its hardened fingertips to perforate an enemy TSF.]] Sharpened edges and/or components of TSF armor built with special materials to withstand immense shock, Blade Edge Armor components are directly integrated into the shape and frame of the TSF itself, making them part of the TSF's base frame. Like the Soviet-made Spike Vane, in combat they serve the same purpose of close-range defence during high-speed combat, by cutting through any Tank-class BETA that attempt to jump and latch onto a TSF. Examples of Blade Edge Armor include the Su-27 Zhuravlik/Su-37 Terminator's frontal leg armor, the Type-00's fingertips, headcrest and other frame parts, the EF-2000 Typhoon, JAS-39 Gripen, and Rafale's sharpened armor parts on their head sensors and legs, and the J-10's sharpened leg armor and frontal ankle spikes. While not explicitly named as such, the Wire Cutters integrated into the head design of all Soviet TSFs can also be considered a variant of Blade Edge Armor. The Blade Edge Armor is a solely defensive weapon, and should not be taken to have the same effectiveness of the Melee Halberd in combat. Extensive usage also results in degradation of its effectiveness, and maintenance of the blade edge armor is neither easy nor cheap. Close-Range Fixed Melee Armament 's foot-mounted blade.]] A variant of Blade Edge Armor is the Close-Ranged Fixed Melee Armament, often taking the form of pre-installed bladed weapons on a TSF's frame; they do not function as armor, and instead, usually take the appearance of mounted weapons. Examples include the Typhoon and Rafale's arm and feet blades, the JAS-39 Gripen and F-5E ADV's arm blades, and the blades mounted on the Su-47's feet. Like most Fixed Armament types, they are optimized for combat against the BETA, and have little to no effect on human weapons/equipment for the most part. While named differently, the Type-00 Takemikazuchi's Retractable Dagger is functionally similar to the Close-Range Fixed Melee Armament. Wire Cutter A Soviet design aspect originating from the MiG-21 and closely related to Blade Edge Armor, the Wire Cutter is a piece of material designed to prevent damage to a TSF's main optics by either blocking contact from a hard object or cutting through softer impediments, and is usually integrated into the design of the TSF's head unit itself. Initially a feature of MiG-series TSFs, the wire cutter has also been installed on modern Su-series TSFs; given the smooth frontal head design of Sufoni's TSFs, the wire cutter often creates the mistaken appearance of two narrowed, human-like eyes. Blade Motor with Blade Motors deployed.]] Perhaps the most iconic weapon of the Soviets, the blade motor is a mounted melee weapon first equipped on the Su-27SM Zhuravlik, and was also later used by the Su-37, Su-47, MiG-29, and subsequent developments of the MiG-series of TSFs. Essentially chainsaw systems mounted on arm or leg mountings, the high-speed rotation of the cutting chains allow TSFs equipped with them to easily cut through most materials, up to and including TSF armor. Melee Halberds, however, are exempt from this rule, although it is not clear whether this is due to construction methods, or other factors. The effectiveness of the weapon is unquestioned, however, with numerous examples of Blade Motors blocking blows from a Melee Halberd in combat without damage, even while the cutting chains are in motion. Maintenance of the weapon is simply done by replacing the entire set of linked blades on the chainsaw blades' belt. The version mounted on the legs of the MiG-29 and its variants are known as Large Blade Motors. The saw teeth on the Large Blade Motors are triangular in shape, compared to the trapezium/trapezoid-like shape of the arm-mounted versions. In the anime preview of Total Eclipse, the edges of the Su-37UB's blade motors glow orange-hot, whereas other information sources indicate that the blade motor has no such function. CIDS Mk. 1 Javelin A mounted weapons system on the A-10 Thunderbolt II, the Javelin consists of armor plates equipped with spikes that can be shot out at high speed using explosive pellets, and reeled back in via a cable system, and is capable of sustained rapid-firing of the attached spikes. The Javelin is used to pierce and dismember Tank-class BETA that have gotten too close or have gained a foothold on the TSF, preventing the Tank-class from eating its way through the A-10's armor and components. While it has significantly improved the operational time and survivability of the Thunderbolt II, the system is bulky and only effective if the explosive pellets are loaded. However, plans to switch the Javelin's spike systems for more conventional ones have been postponed because of issues with increased weight. Retractable Dagger A design similar to the Blade Motor of Soviet TSFs, the Retractable Dagger is an arm-mounted weapons system used by the Type-00 Takemikazuchi series of the Empire of Japan's Imperial Royal Guard. The mounted nature of the weapon allows any Type-00 in combat to quickly draw out a short-range super-carbon melee weapon within a short amount of time, surpassing the deployment/attack speed of other TSFs using conventional Close Combat Daggers. Clawed Manipulator A standard TSF hand unit, modified with supercarbon components for durability, and equipped with sharp edges. These are equipped on the A-6 and A-12 Tactical Surface Attackers as last-ditch close-combat weapons, but are not particularly effective against anything larger than Tank-class BETA. Gallery Takemikazuchi's creed.jpg|Retractable Dagger deployment sequence. lovable chainsaw teeth.png|An Su-37's Blade Motors. Note the multiple chainsaw belts, which are used to maximize the system's cutting power. Hell hath no fury....jpg|Circled places show the locations of Blade Edge Armor on the R/F/A-type Takemikazuchi. Leg chainsaw 2.JPG|Large Blade Motor of an MiG-29 Lastochka in use. Blade Motor and Foot-Mounted Blade.PNG|Blade Motor and Foot-Mounted Blade of the SU-47 Category:Hardware and Technology Category:TSF Category:Tactics Category:TSF Armaments